This invention relates to improved devices for automatically responding to mechanical shocks, as for instance shocks resulting from an earthquake.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,689 issued Dec. 23, 1975, we have disclosed a device adapted to respond to earthquakes or other shock forces, and including a weight displaceable by the shock to a position permitting axial movement of a controlled element. That element is desirably a valve, which in the form of the invention shown in the above identified patent is spring-urged upwardly toward a closed position and retained in a lower open position by the weight structure. The weight in that arrangement is suspended by a universal ball and socket connection, from which the weight depends in a manner normally assuming a position of alignment with the controlled element to hold it down.